russelfandomcom-20200213-history
X'Mas-New Year Sked 2013-2014
'12/31/13' 'ABS-CBN' :5:45 pm - Anna Liza :6:30 pm - TV Patrol :7:50 pm - Honesto :8:30 pm - Got to Believe :9:10 pm - Maria Mercedes :9:45 pm - When A Man Falls in Love :10:40 pm - Bandila :11:30 pm - Salubong sa 2014 (simulcast on ANC) :1/1/14 - 12:10 am - New Year's Eve Mass :1:10 am - O Shopping 'PTV' :9 am - Science Made Easy :9:30 am - Fun with Math :10 am - EZ Shop :11:30 am - Winner TV Shopping :12:30 pm - ASEAN Snapshots :1 pm - Highlights 2013 :2:30 pm - Philippine Lottery Draw :2:45 pm - ASEAN Snapshots :3 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :4 pm - Family Rosary Crusade :4:30 pm - Tipong Pinoy :5 pm - PTV Sports Storybook 2013 :6 pm - Highlights 2013 :7:30 pm - Feast of the Solemnity of the Motherhood of Mary :8:30 pm - Hamon ng Pagbangon: PTV News Special :9 pm - Tragedy, Tears, Triumph: NewsLife Year Ender :11:30 pm - Panahon.TV New Year's Countdown 'TV5' :12:30 pm - Max Payne :2:30 pm - The Bucket List :4:30 pm - Face the People :5:30 pm - T3 Reload :6 pm - Aksyon :7 pm - Let's Ask Pilipinas :7:30 pm - Madam Chairman :8 pm - FIBA Asia Championship: Gilas vs. Korea :10 pm - Lima para sa 2013 kasama si Luchi Cruz Valdes :11:30 to 12:30 am - Pilipinas News 365 Countdown to 2014 'GMA' :5:50 pm - Prinsesa ng Buhay Ko :6:30 pm - 24 Oras :8:10 pm - Adarna :8:55 pm - Kapuso Primetime Cinema: Alvin and the Chimpmunks :10:30 pm - Saksi :10:45 pm til 1 am - Countdown to 2014 (live at the Mall of Asia) :1 am - The Tim Yap Show Year-Ender :1:30 am - Power To Unite New Year Special 'IBC' 12/22 :10 am - Banaue Rice Terraces :12:15 pm - It's Partytime :3 pm - 2013 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Barako Bull Energy Cola :5 pm - 2013 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup: Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Air21 Express :7 pm - Born to be a Superstar Christmas Special :8 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9 pm - ONE FC :10 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Pamaskong Kapinoy: The IBC Christmas Special :12 mn - Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am - El Shaddai 12/24 :5:30 pm - Noli Me Tangere (rerun) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - Ang Pagdating ng Hari :8:30 pm - UST Christmas Gala 2013 :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Forum ni Randy :12:30 - Noel @ Late Night :1 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network 12/29 :10 am - Yolanda: Ang Pagbangon: RTVM Documentary :10:30 am - Noli Me Tangere Marathon :12:30 pm - It's Partytime :3 pm - 2013 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Barako Bull Energy Cola :5 pm - 2013 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters :7 pm - Born to be a Superstar Year-End Superstar :8 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9 pm - ONE FC :10 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Dol Mil Trese: IBC News and Current Affairs Year End Report :12 mn - Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am - El Shaddai 12/31/13 :6 pm - Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - 2013-14 PBA Philippine Cup: Petron Blaze Boosters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Kapinoy 2014: The New Year Countdown (LIVE) :12:15 am - New Year’s Eve Mass (LIVE) 'RPN' 12/31/13 :5 am - Masarap na Almusal (simulcast over DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422) :7 am - Newswatch Morning Edition :7:30 am - MTV :9 am - Home Shopping Network :10 am - K-ON! :10:30 am - Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's :11 am - Eskwela ng Bayan: Why? :11:30 am - Eskwela ng Bayan: Solved :12 nn - Newswatch Noontime Edition :12:30 pm - Chibugan Na! :2 pm - Hell's Kitchen :3 pm - MTV :4 pm - He's Beautiul :4:30 pm - Can You Hear My Heart :5 pm - Winx Club :5:30 pm - The Vampire Diaries :6:30 pm - Arangkada Balita :7:30 pm - Community :8 pm - New Girl :8:30 pm - America's Next Top Model :9:30 pm - Muling Magmamahal :10 pm - Rosalinda :10:30 pm - Dear My Sister :11 pm - Newswatch :11:30 pm - Kasama sa 2014: An RPN Year-End Countdown :12:15 am - New Year TV Mass Solar News Channel airs On The Cusp of Change last Friday, 12/27/13 at 7 pm and Even Mcgregor: Cold Chain Mission on 12/30 and 12/31/ at 8pm; Solar Nightly News will be "Taped as Live" this Holiday season; UNTV will be aired Repaso 2013: Tulong Muna Bago Balita 2014 starting from 10pm until 4am. SMNI also airs the X-Mas and New Year's Countdown at 11:58 to 12:30pm 'Aksyon TV' :5:30 pm - T3 Reload :6 pm - Aksyon :7 pm - Crime Klasik :7:30 pm - Demolition Job :8 pm - Reaksyon :8:30 pm - Juan Direction :9 pm - Rescue 5 :10 pm - Lima para sa 2013 :11:30 pm - Pilipinas News 365